


Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Vore, Mild Angst, Mild powerplay, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya ricorda Fenrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Mitologia Norrena, Fenrir/Freya, Freya non ha mai detto a nessuno che, quando Fenrir fece a pezzi la sua veste di piume, lei la stava indossando.  
> Il titolo viene da Lil’ Red Riding Hood dei Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs.

 

 

 

 

  
Freya non ha mai parlato a favore di Fenrir.

Non l’ha fatto il giorno in cui la decisione fu infine presa, quando avrebbe potuto alzarsi dal suo seggio, con la schiena dritta e la testa alta, e sollevare piano una mano delicata – e anche se di certo non avrebbero accolto la sua richiesta almeno l’avrebbero ascoltata, perché la sua ira scuote le sale di Asgard e fa tremare i cuori all’apparenza così saldi degli dei. Non l’ha fatto nemmeno il giorno degli inganni e della catena e di quel patto terribile ma giusto, quando il sangue scarlatto di Tyr ha sporcato il verde brillante dell’erba e quando la furia del Lupo sembrava non avere fine, come il lungo ululato d’agonia che le ha straziato le orecchie e le è riecheggiato nel petto e nelle vene.

D’altra parte, se avesse parlato, gli dei si sarebbero fatti delle domande. Buona parte di loro non è brava a trovare risposte, ma tutti le pretendono comunque: profezie, oracoli, discorsi. _Ma come, Freya!_ , avrebbero esclamato i signori di Asgard con il veleno sulle labbra e la loro decisione già scolpita nei cuori e nelle menti ancora prima di venire a consiglio, _Come puoi difendere quel mostro?_ E poi sarebbe venuto il tempo di parlare anche per le loro donne: _Ma come, Freya! Hai già dimenticato la tua bella veste?_

Freya non ha mai detto a nessuno che, quando Fenrir fece a pezzi la sua veste di piume, lei la stava indossando. Non servirebbe a nulla, se non forse ad aumentare le dicerie sul suo conto. _Con i mortali e con i nani e ora persino con le bestie_ , così sussurrerebbero le Asinne dietro le porte chiuse delle loro case prima di uscire e salutarla baciandole le guance, così riderebbero gli Asi prima di gettare sul letto le loro mogli e di chiudere gli occhi immaginando la sua forma esile sotto quella imponente del loro _mostro._

No, non lo ha mai detto a nessuno e mai lo farà. Tanto, ha altre vesti come quella, tutte altrettanto belle e altrettanto utili, fatte di piume di falco e di piume d’aquila – sarebbe una sprovveduta, se ne possedesse una soltanto.

Questo però non cambia il fatto che, se chiude gli occhi, ricorda ancora i denti bianchi e lucenti – affilati e crudeli – del Lupo affondare tra le piume soffici, dilaniarle come il cadavere di una preda. Come se lei, la Dís dei Vanir, Freya degli Uccisi, fosse solo un tenero uccellino stretto tra le sue fauci, in attesa di essere divorato – ancora adesso, questo pensiero basta a farla sorridere, a far scivolare una mano sul il seno, massaggiando piano da sopra la stoffa sottile della veste, soppesando la carne morbida e soda con le dita.

Ricorda il fiato caldo di Fenrir sulla sua pelle e la punta delle zanne che le graffiavano appena il collo, lì dove pulsa la giugulare, proprio lì dove ora Freya posa delicata i polpastrelli e poi preme con la punta delle unghie. Ma Fenrir non si fermò certo lì quella volta, e allora la mano della dea segue il suo steso percorso: si sofferma sulla clavicola, facendo fremere Freya al ricordo del tocco di un naso umido e di un morso che se fosse stato meno leggero avrebbe potuto squarciarle la gola, e poi scorre più giù intrufolandosi svelta sotto la veste, seguendo strade umide di saliva e dimenticate da troppo tempo. La lingua di Fenrir era tiepida e spessa mentre scendeva sul suo petto, mentre le lambiva la pelle in una carezza lenta, e ruvida, mentre le stuzzicava i capezzoli fino a farli diventare ritti e turgidi. Poi – Freya ci ripensa con la stessa lieve risata civettuola di allora – lui le prese un seno dopo l’altro nella bocca grande e calda: succhiava piano, come un cucciolo attaccato alle mammelle della madre, e stavolta la sua lingua era leggera e giocosa. E lei gli accarezzava il capo con gesti lenti e tranquilli, godendo del pelo morbido sotto le sue mani, grattandolo dietro un orecchio solo per sentire il suo mugolio di apprezzamento contro la sua carne.

Le sue dita non le danno le stesse sensazioni, né le fanno correre gli stessi brividi lungo la schiena, ma Freya se le farà bastare. Getta all'indietro il capo, mettendo in mostra il collo vulnerabile per un amante che non c’è più, e lascia che dalle labbra socchiuse scivoli un sospiro.

I suoi sospiri diventano gemiti acuti quando, con una mano ancora intenta a pizzicare lievemente un capezzolo, porta l’altra sotto le gonne. Oh, la lingua di Fenrir era deliziosa anche lì, anche con la terra dura e fredda sotto la schiena nuda, anche con le gambe che dolevano e tremavano nello sforzo di tenerle ferme e spalancate per fargli spazio quando avrebbe voluto solo stringerle intorno alla sua testa per tirarlo ancora più vicino. Fenrir aveva riso della sua impazienza contro le sue labbra e l’aveva baciata, prima di riportare il muso tra le sue gambe e di continuare a leccare i suoi umori dall’interno delle sue cosce e dai contorni del suo sesso che già si contraeva e spasimava per lui, fino ad arrivare a sfiorare il suo clitoride gonfio prima solo con un soffio e poi con la punta della lingua. E dopo, quando alla fine si era ritenuto soddisfatto dei brividi che scuotevano tutto il corpo di Freya, aveva infilato quella sua lingua spessa e lunga dentro di lei, spingendosi nel suo corpo, leccandola anche dall'interno. Freya ricorda di aver urlato, mentre si riversava nella sua bocca, e di aver pensato – solo per un attimo, solo nel calore accecante dell’orgasmo – che il Lupo l’avrebbe divorata per davvero.

Freya curva due dita dentro di sé, e poi le spinge più a fondo, le divarica e poi le riavvicina, più e più volte. Le piacerebbe venire _divorata_ , adesso.

Fenrir non le diede molto tempo per riprendersi, ma abbastanza per riprendere fiato e calmare un po’ il rapido su e giù del suo petto tremante. Freya rabbrividisce mentre ricorda il ringhio basso e famelico con cui lui le ordinò di rialzarsi, e poi di mettersi di fronte a lui e di girarsi. Si morde le labbra, sentendo di nuovo la sua zampa sulla schiena, pesante eppure gentile, gli artigli che scalfivano appena la pelle mentre la guidava sempre più giù.

Anche adesso, Freya si china come allora, mettendosi a quattro zampe proprio come una cagna, inarcando la schiena e alzando il sedere, mettendosi in mostra in un mondo che continua a sembrarle splendidamente _indecente_ e a mandarle brividi caldi dritti tra le gambe. Premendo le ginocchia e una mano per terra, porta l’altra mano all’indietro per sollevare la veste sui fianchi, per pizzicare una natica tonda e soda tra due dita e poi colpirla in uno schiaffo leggero ma abbastanza forte da risuonare nelle sue orecchie, da far sobbalzare piano il suo posteriore e spingere in avanti tutto il suo corpo e – ne è certa – da lasciare un bel segno rosato sulla pelle bianca. Continua a schiaffeggiarsi, ancora e ancora, e dietro i suoi occhi serrati Fenrir continua a leccarle le natiche, a percorrerle baciandole e graffiandole lentamente con i denti, ancora e ancora, facendole gemere e mugolare.

Infila di nuovo due dita dentro di sé proprio quando, nella sua memoria, Fenrir preme contro di lei e poi affonda nel suo sesso ancora bagnato con un’unica spinta. Era grande e bollente dentro di lei, il suo Lupo, e a Freya per un momento era mancato il fiato e allora aveva schiuso le labbra boccheggiando e si era lasciata sfuggire un lamento senza parole, fatto di sospiri veloci e gemiti soffocati – lui non se ne era curato e aveva continuato imperterrito a spingersi dentro di lei, più a fondo, più rapido, quasi con violenza, tutto pelo soffice e muscoli tesi che sbattevano contro le sue natiche e artigli che le lasciavano segni brucianti sulla schiena. Se deve essere sincera, quella mancanza di premura allora non le era dispiaciuta – e non le dispiace nemmeno adesso, quando aggiunge un terzo dito e muove i fianchi con furia, premendosi contro se stessa e quasi miagolando per il piacere.

Viene insieme alla se stessa dei suoi ricordi, in un lampo ardente che cancella tutte le immagini dietro le sue palpebre e le fa tremare le ginocchia, le fa battere il cuore nel petto come se fosse impazzito. Crolla per terra, accasciandosi con una mano ancora tra le gambe, il polso che comincia a dolerle.

Inspira e espira, inspira e espira, finché il suo respiro rotto si calma, finché il suo corpo smette di scuotersi nei resti della tensione dell’orgasmo. Lentamente, riapre gli occhi, prima uno e poi l’altro.   
Si accorge del pavimento duro sotto il suo ventre, della veste attaccata al suo corpo madido di sudore. 

Si morde le labbra. Vorrebbe poter accarezzare ancora il pelo di Fenrir, aggrapparsi al suo collo muscoloso e fissarlo in silenzio in quei suoi occhi gialli e brillanti, o rannicchiarsi al suo fianco per sentirsi protetta e per infastidirlo con qualche battuta sconcia – qualcosa a cui lui possa rispondere minacciando di mangiarla in un solo boccone.

Si sente sola, all'improvviso, ed è una sensazione così bizzarra per lei che non è abituata a questo genere di cose. Ha avuto troppi amanti per cominciare a sentirne la mancanza adesso, davvero. 

Perché il problema è proprio questo – Fenrir le _manca._ E, ora che il piacere è svanito e rimane solo il sudore che si raffredda veloce sulla sua pelle, non può evitare di pensare a lui non com'era prima ma come è adesso: lontano, e in catene.

Ma, decide Freya con un sospiro rassegnato, lei non ci può fare nulla, nulla se non ricordare. Non ha mai potuto farci nulla, in fondo. Eppure, nonostante tutto, il suo Lupo le manca ancora.

E questa, pensa, è solo una delle tante cose che non dirà mai agli Aesir.

 

 


End file.
